


Facade

by mOther3



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Abuse, Burnett is Dead, F/M, Implied Character Death, Kukui would totally be pan I rest my case, Lots of terrible things!, M/M, Moving On, Slow Burn, Swearing, There's a also:, a little non sexual nudity, theyll probably make out at some point, ya boy is super gay for ab-coat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mOther3/pseuds/mOther3
Summary: The Aether Foundation is subject to an investigation after the mysterious disappearance of the president, and professor Kukui is in charge of managing the Ultra Beasts held there. Release is impossible, but captivity is cruel. There're no options until one of the captives suddenly reveals its secret.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY LOVE THAT EVERYONE LOOKS LIKE AN ULTRA BEAST IN GAME AND I WAS SUPER DISAPPOINTED WHEN THERE WAS NO EXPLANATION SO HERE IS MY SELF INDULGENT, EXTREMELY CANON DIVERGENT FIX

"And this one is..? How do you pronounce that?" 

The professor eyeballed the strange creature slumped up against the wall of its enclosure, which would occasionally twitch and glow with electricity. 

"Xurkitree. Like this, 'Zur-kit-ree'" The woman in purple said to him slowly, like he couldn't understand what she was saying, "Madam president was rather fond of this one. She often let it roam freely in her house, heaven knows how she kept it from destroying the place, but she has her mysterious ways it seems." She blathered on, looking over the clipboard of data on it as the creature slinked up to the observation window and tapped at it with one of its massive hands. 

"It's very intelligent and rather naughty. It got into the generators once and somehow turned the power on and off to say some rather crass words in Morse code..."

Tap tap tap. Tap tap. 

The professor approached the observation window slowly, lowering his glasses.

Tap tap. Tap.

"It's saying something now."

"Oh! I'm sure it's nothing, it simply is used to Madam president's house instead of this enclosure, is all." The woman said, pressing the clipboard to her body, small hands tightening around it.

Tap tap tap tap. (Let me out. Let me out. Let me out.)


	2. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kukui returns to Aether to talk with the Xurkitree.
> 
> It talks back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggle with lengthy chapters so bear with me if they're short hh

The Aether inspection went about as terribly as planned. Most of the employees were innocent, and the lab staff were convicted. Experimenting on Pokémon was unfortunate, for sure, but these ultra beasts were the real pain in the neck. Kukui was deep in paperwork for the following days, trying to sort out what happened; approve of this protocol, release these Pokémon, question those employees... He was brought in to help with investigations because of his studies on the wormholes with his wife, a fellow professor. He was almost glad she didn't have to deal with this. The poor ultra beasts penned up in their stark enclosures haunted him. But what kept him up at night was the fact that they could communicate. 

They couldn't be released, most of them were aggressive, dangerous, or a combination of the two. But they were able to communicate with humans... Further investigation would be required. 

After thoroughly studying Morse code in the hopes of understanding the Xurkitree that supposedly knew it, Kukui returned to the island, hoping to understand exactly what the beasts were. 

\---

The Xurkitree looked up at him as he entered the observation room alone, not moving from where it'd slumped against the wall. It hadn't changed positions in the several days that's Kukui was out working on paperwork and studying, it seemed. There was a tense silence for a moment as the two surveyed each other.

"Hello. Can you speak?"

It sat up slowly.

"I want to know about you."

Tap tap tap. Tap. Tap tap. [Bite me.]

The woman who showed him the lab wasn't lying, it was indeed rude.

"I'm not an Aether employee. I want a reason to release you."

Tap tap. Tap tap. [Prove it.]

The professor reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge for the dimensional research building, pressing it to the glass. The beast didn't move, uninterested.

"My name is Kukui, and I am a professor of Pokémon and dimensional research. I want to know why you can talk and help you and the others out of these cages."

Tap tap tap. Tap tap. Tap tap. [I remember your smug ass now. Barely recognized you with a shirt on.]

This earned a sigh from Kukui, he'd heard that joke from everyone he knew. "We've met?"

Tap tap tap. Tap. [You're talkin' with the boss of Team Skull, muscles.]

Kukui stood back, stunned. There was no evidence to prove this, but it made sense. The beast acted like the missing leader, and even had a similar vocabulary. He'd heard grunts around Melemele chatting about the sudden disappearance of their boss too. It all lined up. 

He spoke cautiously, "Now it's your turn to prove it."

Tap tap tap tap. Tap tap. [They made these rooms so we can't be human. Go let me outta here and then I'll show you.]

If this was the boss of Team Skull, would it be a good idea go let him out? No. that didn't matter now. What mattered now was that he was in a cage and this was inhumane. The beast watched as the professor processed what just happened, approaching the glass separating them.

"I'll let you out."

Tap tap. Tap. [That's the spirit, muscles.]

Kukui turned and left the observation area, making his way to the maintenance corridors to get to the entrance to the enclosure. The door to its cell was labeled quite obviously:

DANGER  
XURKITREE  
ELECTRICAL HAZARD

It was Guzma. This creature was human. It would not shock and kill him. The professor had to remind himself this as he slowly unlocked the large double doors. They creaked open. 

A thick, wiry limb shot out of the opening, latching onto the back wall, crumbling the cinder block it was made out of and sending a current through it. The rest of its body was massive, other limbs spilling through to fill in the hallway.

Tap tap tap. [Finally.]

The professor backed away, hand hovering over the Pokeballs at his waist, "You gotta show me you're human."

It looked up at him and spoke, "I'm workin' on that, genius." It's voice was almost barely recognizable, sharp and biting. The first thing to turn were its legs. They packed together to form thick, pale, human ones. Then its hands, wiry fingers pulling back and balling into fists. Its muscular arms flexing momentarily, regaining familiarity with a human form. 

He sunk onto his hands and knees, finishing the transformation and looked up, grey eyes shining, a smirk on his face, which was beginning to show some black stubble under his chin from being unkempt for so long. 

"Heh. Didn't I tell you?" His voice was soft and slow as he reveled in the feeling of being able to speak properly again. "It's ya boy, Guzma."

Kukui covered his eyes as the other lurched forward onto his feet. Guzma was stark naked, and didn't seem to care.

"Uh, it sure is. How about you take my lab coat, cover up, and you tell me how you're an ultra beast, yeah?" He tried to say calmly, offering his coat to the other, who took it, grumbling.

"It smells like you. It's gross." Guzma muttered.

"What are you, twelve? I'm giving this to you so you don't have to be naked." Kukui retorted, still turned away with his eyes covered.

"Oh. Heh, forgot about that. Impressive, aren't I?" The professor's cheeks flushed at this, embarrassed at what he'd seen. In hindsight, it made perfect sense that Guzma would be without clothes after turning human again. His tattooed body was much more chiseled than Kukui would have expected though. From the glimpse he got, he could tell that Guzma had many patterned tattoos across his mid-section and legs. They seemed to be mirrors of his true form as an ultra beast. The faded black ink looked like cables and wires. 

"There. 'M dressed now, you can stop covering yer eyes."

Kukui turned around again. Guzma looked tired. His usually sunken eyes were far worse than ever before. The stubble under his chin was patchy, and he smelled faintly like sweat.

"'Kay prof, what do you wanna know?"


	3. Someone to Talk To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk, and it goes in an unforeseen direction, leaving them more confused than they started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))))

Kukui brought him home, not knowing what else to do, allowing the man to borrow a pair of his clothes ("These smell like you too!") before they talked. 

The other beasts had been released as well, kept in the care of the police for questioning. Kukui was granted a night with Guzma to talk, who was currently slumped across his couch asleep. 

So Kukui sat there awkwardly and watched. Every now and then, Guzma would twitch and mutter something. The most notable instance was a low, almost incoherent moan of, "Lusamine.." from him. 

Lusamine was the president of the Aether foundation. Guzma was also her favorite, according to the admin he'd talked with. 

Guzma rolled over, repeating her name in a tender voice, grabbing hold the pillow he snatched from the guest bed and caressing it. 

Kukui was quick to put two and two together, shaking the other awake, "Hey. Get up."

"Mm. Lus... babe." He purred, still half asleep, "Just a little more, for ya boy?"

"Wake. Up." Kukui repeated in a louder voice. Guzma blinked, looking up at him and curling up in surprise.

"What the hell! Get offa me!" His pale cheeks were still flushed from whatever he'd been dreaming about. 

"We need to talk, right now." 

"Shit, gimme two seconds, will ya! Where's the toilet around here?" 

Kukui pointed, Guzma shuffled off, and an awkward silence fell over the house. 

\---

"She told me I'm a pretty cool guy, I liked her coz of that, and we mighta did it a few times, so what?" Guzma slurred in response to Kukui's questioning, still sleepy. 

"Her kids aren't..-" Kukui started, in horror.

"No! They ain't mine! Gah. She was just real into the ultra beast thing and uh, y'know? It's kinda private!" Kukui closed his mouth after Guzma's response.

"But I know you're curious about me in general, so I'll tell you about myself." He said this with sly little smirk, lighting up the professor's face with blush. Boy, was he a flirt. 

"I'm a faller, like that old fart who questioned us was talking about, 'cept I'm from the other side and I'm not from here. A couple of us fell and uh, I was one of em! The human thing.. uh. I'm not entirely sure about it, but it's kinda like camouflage. You humans can't tell when we look like this, but a beast sure can. It's kinda a built in thing."

There was a moment of silence, Guzma realizing he was really telling Kukui this. It felt good. Someone to talk to was a luxury to him. 

"But, it's kinda hard to stay like this. Sometimes if I get scared or angry.. or even.. if I really like someone, I'll change back. I can't help it." He added in a softer voice.

Kukui thought this was absolutely fascinating. A creature that could disguise itself so perfectly as a human...

"That's amazing. And you're not homesick..?"

"Naw. It's boring back there. Humans are fun." 

"How so?" Kukui pressed, interested.

"Well, uh, I like how touchy you guys are. It's kinda like a 'do not touch' zone back home, heh. Humans are so wound up in their relationships, always hugging and kissing and holding hands."

Burnet held his hand. No. Don't think about that.

"So Lusamine helped you experience that?"

Guzma nodded, fiddling with his hands, "First it was Plum, my admin in Team Skull. Then I found Lusamine and... she used me in exchange for getting to hold and touch her. I dunno what to do now, heh."

He missed getting to hold Burnet. He didn't know what to do either.

"I understand-" Kukui started in a soft voice. 

He was cut off by Guzma, "I don't think you do."

"I haven't held someone in years."

"I'm sorry." Was the last thing said from Guzma before he lifted his hand to cautiously meet Kukui's own rough palm.

For such a callous person, for someone who had only ever lived with unhealthy relationships, for someone who wasn't entirely human, Guzma was surprisingly tender when he wanted to be. He truly felt bad for Kukui. 

"Humans are so... hungry for physical contact. And you?" He muttered to the professor. 

"Starving..." Kukui whispered as he pulled his hand away from Guzma's still lingering one to grab at the worn ring on the chain around his neck, speaking in a tremulous voice, "I need to be alone right now. I'm sorry."

With that, he stood and left the room. Guzma just wanted to help. He didn't understand why a starving human would refuse contact like that, and even want to be alone. It was him. Like Lusamine said. Only she could love him.


	4. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma has to go back into custody, leaving some things unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhh this was late I'm sorry finals kicked my butt

The next day hung heavy with a cloud of awkwardness from the night before. Guzma was left befuddled at the other's actions, and Kukui with the faded memory of his wife's shining face. He almost mistook his guest for her when he first entered the living area before remembering that the shock of white hair wasn't her usual bed-head and just Guzma.

"I have to go back with the other beasts in custody today, don't I." He said in a gruff voice, barely making eye contact with Kukui, who simply offered a curt nod, "What if I don't want to." He continued, Kukui moving sleepily in the kitchen to begin preparing breakfast.

"They'll take you, I guess." Kukui muttered, starting a pot of coffee with a slow sigh, "Why, do you want to stay?" 

Guzma dodged answering this directly, "Well it's just that I... want to be able to blend in with humans, and I think studying your actions will help." In truth, he was deeply concerned about Kukui's reactions the other night. 

"If they let you, I won't mind."

"Okay."

There was a stifled moment of silence.

"Why did you leave the room when we were talking last night?" Guzma pried, watching as the sleepy professor took a sip of coffee, closing his eyes.

"Talking about that gets me down." He started, hesitating before adding, "My wife died two years ago-"

It hung heavy over the room. Guzma stared.

"-and I was remembering her."

Guzma looked away from Kukui's somber glare, "I'm... sorry."

"You didn't know." Was the reply. "It was probably confusing to you." The beast nodded faintly as Kukui continued, "I understand. You've had bad stuff happen. It hurts at first... And it's conflicting."

"Why is it conflicting you?"

Kukui looked away, "Because I don't know what to do if I like someone else now."

"Oh."

The conversation ended at that. 

The police came, ready to take Guzma back. Kukui wouldn't watch as he was pulled away by the two, strong men there to escort him off. 

And Kukui didn't do anything. He knew Guzma wanted to stay, but couldn't handle it right now. He just wanted to think. Guzma, on the other hand, couldn't think. He didn't want to go back, he'd been in a cage long enough, and who knew where the police would hold him. He felt his heartbeat pick up, pounding in his chest. 

"Take it easy, you're not in trouble." One of the men said. 

He was afraid. He'd admit it. Kukui, as mysterious as he was, was a safe, comfortable person to stay with. He was tired of being treated like an animal. They'd hurt him and beat him and... _What is wrong with you, Guzma?!_

His legs gave out, the men struggled to pull his trembling body back up. The familiar haze that came with transformation came over him and he closed his eyes, trying to shut it out.

First came his lower half. It always did. The men yelped as Guzma's legs drooped into thick black cables, his borrowed sweatpants singed away from the electricity now coursing through his body. 

With the men gone for now, he focused on just getting through the rest of the change, laying shuddering on the sand. Arms next, going numb and uncoiling into glossy cables. He shot his fingers out as they pulled into the massive appendages they really were. Feeling again. He pulled himself up, the now too tight shirt disintegrated off of his lanky body. 

Then the men were back all of the sudden, with a hefty looking mechanism. Kukui was on his porch, running onto the sand, yelling something as the machine let off an intense burst of light and Guzma keeled over, twitching. 

_"You're human, don't you get that? What is wrong with you?"_

_"Don't hurt me..."_

_His mother, looking away, neurotically washing dishes that were already clean. Father, with the gleaming metal club in his hand. Fear. Fear. Fear._

_He lay shaking on the floor after he was struck down, waiting for the painful transformation to take over his body._

"Don't do that to him! Wait!" Kukui turned the men's attention to him.

"Sir, this creature is property of the international police and evidence in the Aether investigation case."

"He's a person! For Arceus' sake, have some dignity!"

Guzma struggled to listen to the outrage coming from professor Kukui, but slowly slipped unconscious, drifting in and out of painful reality and even more painful memories.

_"You're my boy..."_

_She wrapped him in her comforting arms after it was over, like she always did._

_"Yes mother."_


End file.
